Nunoe Mura
Nunoe Mura (武良 布枝, Mura Nunoe), born Nunoe Iizuka (飯塚 布枝, Iizuka Nunoe) on January 6, 1932, is the widow of Shigeru Mizuki. Her autobiography, GeGeGe no Nyōbō, was adapted into a TV drama and a theatrical film. About Early life Nunoe was born to the Iizuka merchant family of modern-day Yasugi, Shimane. The Iizukas made cigarettes and ran a fabric shop, but Nunoe's father stopped buying fabric because he considered it "women's work", so by the time Nunoe was born they had a warehouse full of leftover fabric and made a living selling them to various businesses."GeGeGe no Nyōbō", pg. 10 Nunoe's father also served on the town committee, and after the war he applied for a liquor licenses and opened a liquor store. Marriage to Mizuki After graduating Yasugi Girl's High School, her older sisters were both married off while she stayed at home to assist her grandmother. By the time her grandmother passed away, Nunoe was past the marriageable age. She went through a few marriage meetings before finally meeting Shigeru Mizuki. The meeting came about because Nunoe's uncle has married to a distant relative of Mizuki's family."GeGeGe no Nyōbō", pg. 30 Because of Mizuki's busy schedule, they were hastily married only five days after meeting."GeGeGe no Nyōbō", pg. 39 The ceremony was held in Yonago's Nabumachi Goto Hall. At the marriage meeting Nunoe's family was led to believe she'd be living a good life, but in actuality Mizuki was living in close to extreme poverty at the time. When Nunoe first saw Mizuki's living conditions, she was shocked enough to shout."GeGeGe no Nyōbō", pg. 48 They regularly had to pawn stuff to keep afloat, and after their first daughter was born Nunoe even had to pawn her kimono."GeGeGe no Nyōbō", pg. 104 However, as she watched Mizuki work hard at producing manga, Nunoe gradually began to respect him and even later felt pride for his work."GeGeGe no Nyōbō", pg. 64 When deadlines were close, she would even help him touch up some pages."GeGeGe no Nyōbō", pg. 67 After their second daughter was born, Mizuki began to achieve his fame and their living conditions improved, although Mizuki's workload became more strenuous. Nunoe wrote that during this period, Mizuki had little time for the family and was possibly harsher to them than when they were poor."GeGeGe no Nyōbō", pg. 176 GeGeGe no Nyōbō TV appearances Family Gallery File:Mizuki & Nunoe.jpg|Nunoe & Mizuki File:Mizuki wedding.jpg|Nunoe & Mizuki's wedding photo File:Mizuki & Nunoe 68 anime.jpg|Nunoe & Mizuki in the 1968 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime File:Nunoe 85 anime.jpg|Nunoe in the 1985 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime series 4th movie File:Nunoe Hakaba anime.jpg|Nunoe in the Hakaba Kitarō anime, Ep. 10 File:Mizuki & Nunoe Hakaba anime.jpg|Nunoe & Mizki in the Hakaba Kitarō anime, Ep. 11 File:Mizuki & Nunoe Mizuki Road.jpeg|Nunoe & Mizuki at Shigeru Mizuki Road File:Mizuki & Wife.jpg|"Mizuki & Wife" statue at Mizuki Road File:Mizuki & Nunoe with their statues.jpeg|Nunoe & Mizuki pose with their statues References pt-br:Nunoe Mura Category:Real Life *